Trouble watch out!
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: Sequel to I meet Trouble, his name? Nico Di Angelo. so pretty much self explanitory.
1. Kill Aphrodite and her Pinkness

**What you've all been waiting for! Trouble watch out! Thanks to my Beta reader Heartbeat! I didn't know i made a lot of grammar mistakes! thanks!**

Adonia's Pov

Nico and I were walking to the dining hall when I felt the air bending, uh oh is it time already? Yup, Aphrodite's here. She's been doing a monthly check up to see if we're still together, it annoys us greatly. KAILEY COME HELP US! I thought into her mind, probably making her mental ears go deaf, I'm sorry but Aphrodite scares me. She replaced my entire wardrobe as a "birthday present" talk about worst gift ever. Okay, not really I liked it, she just scares me with all the pink! Pink this...Pink that. TOO MUCH PINK! Too much! Dying... cough...cough..croak. Haha just kidding! But seriously too much pink, she honestly scares the crap outta me! I gripped Nico's hand tighter and tried closed the space between us. She scares me that much. Nico let go of my hand and put his arm around me so I moved my death grip to his waist. As Aphrodite came closer I took another precaution. I hid my eyes in Nico's shoulder. She had been doing this since we had said I love you to each other.

"Nicdonia!" Aphrodite squealed. I hate it when she calls us that, some obsessive problem she has...

"What!" Nico snapped after hearing her giggle for the past five minutes.

"Monthly check up!"

"Knock it off Aphrodite, go check up on Percabeth!" Ha. He used her Nickname for them.

"Oooo, grouchy did you guys have a fight?" She's worst than paparazzi!

" No, I'm tired of you scaring her!"

"Pink never hurt anybody."

I prayed to my dad that he would get Zeus to call her for a bogus meeting. Apparently he heard because a few seconds later thunder boomed.

"Ugh, fine! I'll come up for this meeting of yours!" Aphrodite shouted to the sky before disappearing.

"Thank you father!" I said out loud, thanking my dad and explaining to Nico why she left so suddenly.

"I owe your dad now." Nico said.

"Pink is a very evil colour, it can hurt people!"

"Yes,*laugh* very evil."

"Oh shut up ghost king."

"Whatever you say, walking corpse."

We had to separate at the dining hall, but since the war was only three weeks ago, Classes were still canceled, so we planned to meet at a tree fort I had created my first year here. I burned my food to Zeus and my father for calling Aphrodite on some bogus meeting. The burned food smelled good, I spoke to a few of my over protective brothers and my more favourite brothers Travis and Connor. They said they would pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin for me if I wanted, I jumped at the opportunity. After breakfast they walked up to talk more about it, then saw I was walking with Nico and made the better decision and walked right back the way they came. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Nico asked, his own lips playing into a small smile.

"How smart Travis and Connor have become." I replied, ruffling Nico's hair.

"Yes, especially with you there!" He implied with sarcasm, he's going to die now.

"Better run ghost king." He took off.

"Catch me if you can corpse!" Oh, trust me, I've learned to run in heels.

I sprinted after him, efficiently breaking both the heels (on purpose) and running even faster. Then I just finally took them off. I did the usual thing when I caught up with him, tackled my boyfriend. I continued into a straddle (I was in a loose, black mini skirt, this would have been very awkward if we weren't dating) and held his wrists down.

"You lost...Again!" I teased.

"You took off your heels! No fair!" Nico protested, ah memories.

"But I'm not supposed to play fair!"

"Really? Quoting yourself? Seriously?"

"Shut up, ghost king."

"Make me!"

"Okay."

"How are you goi-" yah, I just made him shut up. With a kiss. "Oh, I see."

He distracted me! I swear that's the only explanation to how I was suddenly the one in the grass! Only explanation! No matter what he says!

"No fair!" I said, squirming under his grip.

"So fair!" Nico said before kissing me again.

**Aphrodite POV**

Aw, they're soooo cute together! Teasing, taunting, tackling, straddling, making out! SO cute! Just adorable.

"So how is their relationship coming along?" Hades asked, entering the gods cinema.

"Great! Look!" I squealed, pointing to the screen.

Hades looked, then looked back at me.

"Don't you think they need a little privacy?" He asked, disapprovingly.

"Fine." I said turning off Heph- TV. And followed Hades out.

"There's a meeting in the throne room."

"It's a real one right?"

The last one had been bogus.

"Yes." Hades said.

**Back to me! Adonia!**

I'm becoming suspicious. We haven't been interrupted by any of the gods yet. What are they planning? Nico and I broke apart.

"We haven't been interrupted." Nico said suspiciously.

"Can you like read my thoughts?" I asked.

"Uh, a gift from my dad." Nico looked guilty.

"And when did he give you this gift?"

"During the war so I could see the others attacks." Then I saw a gleam in Nico's eye that usually said he was about to tickle me.

"Don't. You. Dare. Di Angelo."

"Too late." He began tickling me.

"Stop it! I don't wanna hurt you!" I laughed, attempting to swat away his hands. Ah, good times, good times.

"No, no I don't think so." He smirked.

"I hate you!"

"Aw, you know you love me!"

"I do love you now stop tickling me!"

"Nope." Then I knew what he wanted. Well I made him do it once so I guess I can even the odds out.

" I love you, Nico Di Angelo." he stopped tickling and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you too, Adonia."

If only I had known camp was about to get a lot less peaceful.

**Review you know you want too!**

**V  
V  
V  
**


	2. AN Arizona

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to announce that I will be going to Arizona for two weeks as of 8-1-10 and will not be able to update, I can write but we will be on the road and no internet**_

_**truly,**_

_**Sk8rRebel13**_


	3. mm cheez no jk food

**AN im back people! Yeahhhh thanks to heartbeat this super long chapter has no spelling errors cuz shes just that awesome!**

If only I had known camp was about to get a lot less peaceful. It was right after dinner, I really don't know how long we stayed outside all I know is I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up Nico's arms were still around me and my head was nestled in his chest. Oh crap. Where's his watch? Ah! Here it is... Shatsicles. We had missed breakfast, everyone's going to be really suspicious! Wait, the airs bending. Who is it this time? Either way let's just say I hid my head in Nico's chest, then pinched him for him to wake up.

"Whaaa?" Nico mumbled, opening his eyes. "Aphrodite, go away!"

"Well I guess you don't want my help to get you guys out of trouble." Aphrodite said, making a move to leave.

"No! I mean I'm all for getting caught but that's only for pranks! Please help us!" I said, pulling away from Nico slightly to try to grab her arm if she tried to leave.

"'kay, but I want to hear it."

"Hear what...?" Nico and I said in unison.

"You two saying I love you to each other!" Oh. My. gods. I stared at her with a WTF look on my face.

"You've already seen it." I said.

"Not in person! But if you prefer to get in trouble..."

Ugh. I shot Nico a look of panic and he nodded...This is very awkward.

"I love you, Nico Di Angelo."

"I love you too, Adonia." He tightened his arms around me, I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"YAY! Okay so I'm walking in with you guys and I'll say Nico was holding my mirror and Adonia was tightening my girdle." When she said yay she clapped her hands like a little kid.

"Okay." Nico said, getting up then lending me a hand.

Aphrodite looked disapprovingly down at my feet. Uh oh.

"What did you do to your shoes? Where are they?"

"Some where on camp grounds and I was running when the heels broke."

"Well that won't help. Neither will being in the same clothes" In seconds I had a white V-neck, and a black skirt and black heels."Now let's go."

I_N HEAD CONVERSATION WITH APHRODITE_

_' Don't get wet, you're in a black bra.' Aphrodite warned._

_'Gee, thanks.' I replied sarcastically._

Nico put his arm around my shoulder and I slipped my hand around his waist. Of course we didn't realize it, it had become a habit. I saw Aphrodite smiling like a little kid with his first lollipop. Everyone stared as we walked into camp. I seriously wanna go sock them in the face. Chiron came trotting up to us.

"Mr. Di Angelo, Adonia, you two broke camp rules." He said after bowing to Aphrodite.

"By helping me get ready to visit my children?" Aphrodite asked fake aghast. Whoa, she changed the story.

"That's what they were doing? All night?"

"We didn't do anything inappropriate!" Nico and I said in unison.

"I see, well with Aphrodite here as your alibi, you guys are free to go."

"Thank you!" This is getting kind of weird, saying things in unison.

We walked off playing footsie. Ha ha. Too bad I ended up tripping. Nico started laughing his butt off so I pulled on his leg to bring him down. He almost fell on top of me but oh well. Summer was almost over now. Sad day.

"Are you staying year round?" I asked him.

"Well, I would like to go back to school with you, but I don't have any where to stay." Nico said, sitting up.

"You could stay with us, my mom won't mind as long as we don't, ya know, _do_ anything."

I stood up then and started walking towards Poseidon cabin. I always used Percy's fountain to make calls. He never knew! I looked over my shoulder to see if Nico was coming, he sat there confused for a few minutes then realized I was gesturing for him to follow and sprung up. I waited for him to catch up before I continued walking. We weren't that far from his cabin so we made it there in no time.

"Wait here." I said before walking up to the door, opening it, and peering in to make sure no one was in there. "Coast is clear!"

I walked in and straight to the fountain. I dug a drachma out of it and prepared to toss.

"Julia Fineman, New York, New York." I said, tossing the drachma into the magical pony rainbow! Okay, not pony but still. My mom appeared in front of me. "MOTHER!"

"AH! Oh honey you scared me!" My mom said, holding a hand to her chest as if to steady her heart.

"Sorry mom, can Nico stay with us for the school year?" My mom looked a little troubled.

"Yeah, as long as you guys don't _do _anything."

"See! I told you!" I whispered to Nico then continued full volume. "Thanks mom!"

"Your welcome, I gotta go now honey. Be safe! Love you!" My mom had the sex talk look when she said ' Be safe'.

It's official, I am going to kill my parents first chance I get. I waved goodbye and swiped my hand through the mist. When Nico thought it had disappeared all the way he turned me to him and kissed me. Next thing I hear is an Awwwww coming from the Iris message. I waved my hand through the mist even more. Finally it disappeared along with the Awwwww's or so I thought. I also forgot that we were in the Poseidon cabin, until Percy opened the door.

"Awwwww, Nico's all grown up! Now get out of my cabin." Percy said going from happy to stern.

"Make me!" I said glaring him down.

"I'll call Chiron!"

"We were just leaving!" I said, grabbing Nico and booking it.

"That's what I thought!" Percy called after us.

We ran to a shady spot on the beach. Even with the shade Nico looked like he was dying in his clothes, and I knew my hands were like ice so I pushed his shirt up and pressed my hands to his stomach. He jumped and almost screamed, his eyes had been closed, ha I'm mean.

"Don't do that!" Nico said when he jumped.

"You looked hot." I said. Oh great, double meaning.

"I am, it's like 100 degrees out here."

"Is not! Well I wouldn't know..."

The shady area is a place I found first day here. I had tried to run and this was like a little cove that nobody knew or could even see. I hid here for a few days then, so it has normal living supplies. There was even a little pond I had created for water. I was being shaken.

"Thinking again?" Nico asked.

"Maybe..." I mumbled. Huh, it's almost lunch time and we haven't even gone to our cabins.

"Yah, that totally doesn't give it away." Well, he's just dishing out sarcasm today.

"You wanna know what?"

"What?"

I tackled him into the sand, right where the icy water of the ocean comes up. Hmm, If he jumped from my hands what would he do if the ice cold ocean touched him? I slid off his shirt right before the water touched him. He looked mad then mischievous, wait a minute.. what had Aphrodite warned me about this morning... Oh yeah.

_' Don't get wet, you're in a black bra.' Aphrodite warned._

_'Gee, thanks.' I replied sarcastically._

Crap. Nico could read minds. With in seconds I was the one in the water, white V-neck soaked, and my bra showing through.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"You started it." Nico said like a little kid.

"You invaded my privacy by reading my mi-" He just had to kiss me right then. Probably to keep from feeling guilty.

I tangled my fingers in Nico's shaggy hair as his hands slipped to my waist. Ha ha the tide was making my shirt bubble up and when the tide went back my shirt went up... Hmm I'd say awkward but I'm fifteen. So, yah. Not weird. **( okay since I'm only 13 I have no idea about these scenes so I use what I read in books so don't judge me about it)**. Soon the shirt was off. But, thank Aphrodite she made sure the bra couldn't come off by a mans hand! Thank you! Thank you! I must say one more time...

Thank you Aphrodite.

I hate you camp. Reason for this? The lunch horn rang. We both groaned and sat up. Wait, damn he soaked my shirt!

"I hate you right now." I grumbled.

"What? Why?" Nico asked, panicking.

"You soaked my shirt!" Then it finally dawned on him.

"oops."

"Urg." I was only messing with him though, I had shirts stored here.

They were also my favorite shirts of all time! Take that! What now? I have no idea who I'm bragging too! Oh well, I'm bragging and it feels great! I slipped one of them on and stuck my tongue out at Nico, which he happened to grab with his hand before I could put it back in my mouth.

"Wet gof ofth my thongue." I said, which was very hard to do with out your tongue.

"Let me think about that... Okay, ew did u have to slide spit down your tongue and onto my hand?" Nico asked, immediately letting go and wiping his hand on his pants.

"Yes."

As we walked to lunch I was approached by some of the Apollo girls.

"So...We hear you can dance." One of them said, excitement in her eyes.

"Oh no... Who spilled?" I asked/ groaned.

"No one, it's just the way you walk."

"Will you dance at camp fire tonight?" A girl from behind girl numro uno asked.

"Fine." I sighed.

They looked so excited that I was actually dragged to eat with them. They explained what some I was gonna dance to. It was fire from camp rock two. This was going to be horrible!


	4. Oh dear god

**A/n sorrry ive had some major writers block!**

At the camp fire the dance started out with some guys break dancing. Then I intertwined my arms then reversed it. Let's just say by the end I was sweating a lot. I was walking off stage with one of the girls that asked me to dance up there.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" She asked.

"Honey, where I come from unless you can dance like a slut yo' stupid." I said, letting my natural accent slip into place, she started laughing.

Then I saw Annabeth running up to me with a worried face and the laughter died from my eyes, smile slid off my face, and I sprinted to meet her the rest of the way.

"Adonia...*gasp* Nico...*pant* ran off!" Annabeth gasped.

"Whaaa?" Was all I could say before she shoved the note in my hand.

_**To friends I guess,**_

_**I had things to work out,**_

_**be back soon,**_

_**Nico Di Angelo.**_

WTF.

….

Two weeks went by and still no sign of Nico. Two weeks. I lost sleep, I wore black depressing colors, the bags under my eyes started looking like heavy eyeliner, I became thinner, almost malnourished, and I began to worry people. But all I could concentrate on was wondering if he was alive, or ok, or hurt. That's all I could think about.

I found some old razors, to take away from the pain inside, I cut myself. I found it easier to focus on the pain outside than inside. One after another I cut, watching the blood bead on the surface. My vision began to turn red so I decided I better stop. I passed out.

67 cuts.

When I woke up in the morning my sheets had a big red spot where my arm was. I looked around to see that it was 1 am, and everybody was asleep. I got up quickly and stripped my bed, stuffing the sheets under the floor board I grabbed another set. Then I went into the bathroom where the emergency first aid kit was and grabbed some gauze. The light in the bathroom was bright and hurt my eyes after sitting in the dark for so long. I could hear the light bulb buzzing, then the light started flickering against our Crappy, cracked mirror. I felt like I was In a horror movie, even though I know the mirror is only cracked because Connor and Travis decided to try and use it to build a laser. Suddenly it was as if the whole Bathroom was shaking, hard. Yup, just like a horror movie. Shit. Out of nowhere the shaking stopped, the light stopped flickering, and it all seemed less eerie. Until I stepped outside the door.


End file.
